The present invention relates to a connector for elongated elements. This connector is, in general, designed to equip any elongated element, when assembled to other identical or similar elements, with a bearing structure. In particular, it is designed for elements that allow a scaffolding to be erected.
It is known that two scaffolding elements can be assembled by mutual engagement of matching retaining elements and locking thereof.
One connector assembly is formed by means of collars coaxially attached to risers and matching assembly parts integral with ends of cross members, each having a throat allowing engagement around part of the collar and having holes provided to align themselves, when this engagement is effected, with a hole in the collar so as to allow forced introduction through them of a wedge-shaped locking key, one edge of which abuts the connector and the other edge abuts the collar, to lock the connector onto the collar when the key is driven in.
Currently known connectors are made of metal and cast at a foundry. They have the drawbacks of being very heavy, difficult to manufacture, expensive, and requiring long manufacturing times. Moreover, their heavy weight limits their dimensions so that, in cases where they are designed to abut the wall of the riser after assembly, their surfaces abutting the wall are inadequate to eliminate all play between the risers and the cross members when the scaffolding is being constructed, entailing the risk of damaging the connectors and the collars in addition to instability of the scaffolding.
A goal of the present invention is to overcome these drawbacks.